


Crow

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Crow

Durante muitos anos os corvos foram nomeados como "decoradores da morte", misteriosos e majestosos pássaros. E dentro do círculo das bruxas, o corvo significa sabedoria, sendo também o brasão de uma das famílias mais respeitadas entre os outros clãs, possuindo um conhecimento da antiga e oculta arte da necromancia, tal clã vive ao topo, apenas observando os outros e intervindo apenas em assuntos mais do que importantes. Sendo assim, se espera da herdeira de tal família completa perfeição, e sendo assim, a garota que nasceu do topo aprendeu de tudo, desde a história de como o círculo começou até os tipos de feitiços e magias, tendo que tê-los decorados desde criança. A criança que nasceu com os cabelos louros do pai e os olhos azuis pálidos da mãe nunca ligou muito para o mundo do lado de fora dos muros, havia ficado reclusa até os 15 anos pelo menos assim como havia sido dentro de sua família por gerações. Mas não era tão simples assim ser uma bruxa, aos 15 anos, todas as crianças nascidas dentro dos clãs e que possuíam poderes passavam por um teste para finalmente ganharem o seu sigilo, uma marca feita em suas nucas como uma tatuagem, composta por 50% do poder das jovens, uma vez que isso era feito raramente as mesmas tinham surtos ou acabavam perdendo o controle dos próprios poderes, isso poderia até parecer uma complicação caso algo acontecesse, mas após a prova, o próximo passo dessas garotas era aprender a utilizar o sigilo.

Basicamente as garotas aprendiam como liberar pequenas partes de seu poder mesmo com o bloqueio do sigilo, mesmo sendo inclusas na sociedade apenas após este teste, muitas acabavam não tendo problema algum, mas a herdeira deste clã tão respeito teve muitos problemas, mesmo escondendo o sigilo ela ainda não conseguia se incluir nos grupos, fingindo ou não uma personalidade e vida completamente diferente, na verdade, a garota não ligava para nada daquilo, os humanos eram apenas rebanho para o que acontecia por de baixo dos panos. A única raça de sobrenaturais que era realmente contra as bruxas, graças a uma longa história de tortura e uso em experimentos, eram os lobisomens, principalmente os mais novos, sempre rebeldes, podiam sentir o cheio das bruxas mais novas sem o menor problema já que elas haviam acabado de receber o sigilo, o que tornava a casada ainda mais fácil, eram fracas e não sabiam de nada. Mas, sobre o teste em si, eram coisas básicas, demonstrações de poderes, e é claro que o último teste não seria fácil, as garotas ficavam reclusas por uma semana dentro de uma velha mansão com grandes quartos enquanto a "arena" era no que parecia ser um porão, seu último desafio era pelo menos conter um lobisomem, não precisavam nem matá-lo, apenas conte-lo de alguma forma qualquer, se ele ficasse preso por mais de 1 minuto, a garota havia passado o teste.

Krahe, a filha do clã dos corvos havia sido a única restante depois do massacre dos lobisomens, e também, havia sido a única garota até hoje que não apenas conteve o lobisomem no teste, mas também foi capaz de mata-lo em pouco tempo, entre as novas, com toda certeza era a que havia estudado mais, isso sem falar em sua linhagem, o pai era filho do segundo clã mais poderoso, enquanto a mãe era filha do que chamaram de a bruxa mais poderosa entre os corvos, não se esperava menos da criança dos dois. E pelo contrário do que pensam, não foi um casamento arranjado pelas famílias, eles haviam se apaixonado muito antes, em uma época de guerra e caça contra as bruxas e qualquer um que fosse de mesma família, até mesmo amigos e outros parentes distantes foram mortos nesse meio tempo. Blume, mãe da garota, já havia visto muitos da família serem levados e queimados em praça pública, com medo da morte por não ser tão forte quanto a mãe, Samen, se escondeu no porão da grande mansão, ficou ali por dias, apenas tremendo e com medo do que poderia estar acontecendo na superfície, foi quando Natter, o filho mais velho do clã das cobre entrou na mansão, procurando por qualquer um que ainda estivesse vivo depois do completo aniquilamento de boa parte do círculo, procurando em todos os cômodos até que finalmente chegou no porão, Blume, paralisada de medo sem saber o que estava revirando a casa daquele jeito abriu um sorriso mais do que aliviada ao ver que não era um inimigo e que aquele, não seria o dia da sua morte.

Logo Blume começou a viver junto ao clã das cobras, o que causou um grande alvoroço, ainda mais quando descobriram que ela estava grávida antes mesmo de se casar, ainda era nova quando caiu de amores por Natter, ele era o filho mais velho em uma família de 5 outras irmãs, era considerado aquele que "protegia" a casa, e logo que se casou a sua família não exatamente aceitou, mesmo que fosse com um clã tão importante, Blume não era exatamente a melhor das bruxas, nunca chegou a manchar o nome da família ou algo do tipo, mas seus poderes eram realmente limitados para alguém de tal classe. Mas desta relação veio Krahe, a única filha dos dois, o clã das cobras logo se calou quando a garota nasceu, logo em seus primeiros dias as anciãs já podiam sentir a aura de magia, o que era algo quase que impossível, e de um jeito ou de outro era parte do ritual para que uma garota entrasse no círculo.

Era como um batismo, as quatro anciãs dos quatro maiores clãs visitavam a casa onde o bebê estava e queimavam algumas folhas de ervas medicinais em volta ao berço, a fumaça dessas ervas despertava a aura da criança, que logo era avaliada, quanto mais forte era esse "sinal" que a aura emitia, mais forte a bruxa seria em sua vida. No dia que as anciãs foram visitar Krahe logo notaram algo errado, a queima das folhas mal havia começado e o tal sinal já era mais do que forte o suficiente para dizer se ela seria um bruxa de forte influência ou não, poderia até mesmo parecia piada ou apenas lenda, mas muitos diziam que a garota havia recebido os poderes de Samen juntamente a alguns traços da família do pai, claro que muitos duvidaram de tal teoria, mas logo que Krahe começou a crescer os traços de Samen eram ainda mais presentes, a personalidade reclusiva e o interesse pelo necromancia, fora a sua afinidade com a mesma, eram extremamente extraordinárias. Logo que o dia do teste chegou, Krahe estava calma como nunca ao lado de todas as outras garotas, algumas chegavam até a desmaiar antes mesmo dos testes começarem.

Mesmo com seu desempenho tendo sido o melhor, todos ali sabiam que aquilo era apenas parte do que a garota sabia, mas assustar a concorrência não era parte do plano, afinal, logo ela iria se mudar junto aos pai para uma cidade do interior, aquela havia sido uma das antigas sedes do círculo, em uma das cidades onde a caçada foi devastadora. A mansão ficava nas montadas, era realmente espaçosa, e antes das caçadas era usada como "laboratório" por três bruxas que haviam sido consideradas anciãs naquele tempo, elas foram mortas durante a caçada mas a mansão continuou completamente intacta, o que era estranho, afinal, boa parte da população era composta por lobisomens meio-sangue. A maior diferença entre um puro-sangue e um meio-sangue era sua força, enquanto os primeiros são fortes muito maiores, os outros tem apenas metade da força e tamanho, com isso, boa parte dos meio-sangue acaba andando em bandos, pela cidade são conhecidos como gangues, e aqueles que não participam escondem a todo o custo a sua identidade como lobisomem. Realmente, era algo ariscado se mudar para um lugar cheio de inimigos, mas por algum motivo todos estavam calmos, até mesmo Blume que normalmente ficava preocupada com os mínimos detalhes, afinal, Krahe não havia tido nenhum problema com a sociedade até o presente momento, e seus treinamentos seriam muito melhores num lugar como aquela mansão, todos os livros de feitiços que precisava estavam ali, e não havia chance de os levar para fora da cidade, o círculo os protegia como diamantes ali dentro.

A cidade não era num um pouco como a garota esperava, era tudo um tanto normal


End file.
